Darkblade/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Nadja: (giving a news report on Marinette's computer.) Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris yet again. (Marinette/Ladybug grunts) Marinette: And yet again, Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box. Tikki: What's the magic box for, Marinette? Marinette: To lock up my diary, and all my secrets. Tikki: Every little secret? You're telling me that you write everything ''down in that thing? '''Marinette:' Uh... yeah, something wrong? (Marinette repeatedly closes and opens her box to test if it works) Tikki: Well, for one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug? And two, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?! Marinette: Not gonna happen. Try it, Tikki. (Tikki flies in the box and tries to lift the diary, but gets locked in) Tikki: (Muffled) Hey! Marinette: And... it works! (Marinette unlocks the box to free Tikki) Nadja: (From computer.) Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for the fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois with his daughter. Marinette: Ugh! Look at Chloé, acting as if she were the mayor of Paris! Oh! Which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow! Tikki: What's so bad about that? Marinette: Chloé is running for class rep. The one person who cares the least about the students, and the most about herself. Tikki: Well then, maybe you should run! Marinette: I totally would, but, don't you think I got enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my school work? Tikki: Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work. It's better to fail trying than not having tried at all! Marinette: Maybe... Tikki: Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette! Nadja: (From computer.) Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents, and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School, was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris History. (Marinette looks at the clock in the computer, and gasps.) Marinette: I'm going to be late for school! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about! (closes computer) Miss Bustier: Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates? (Kim raises his hand but Chloé and Sabrina glare at him.) Chloé and Sabrina: Hm! Miss Bustier: Yes, Kim? Kim: Um, er... nothing. (Marinette enters the classroom.) Marinette: Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus, (Marinette starts coughing), dry throat! Alya: Chloé's running again! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten? Marinette: Oh! Why don't you run as candidate? You'd make an awesome representative! Alya: No can do. My blog is a full-time job! Miss Bustier: Alright, I'll give all of you till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate. Marinette: (to Kim) So what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you? Kim: No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders. Rose: She told me that if I ran for the election, I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking club, and you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps of papers, and gluing! Alix: I couldn't care less about being a candidate, and what's your excuse? Marinette: Well, uh, um, I'm... really busy! (thinks about being Ladybug and saving Paris) Alya: With what? Oversleeping? Marinette: Well, No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did. Miss Bustier: So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina? (Marinette looks around, looking at Kim and Rose, the latter of whom squeaks) Miss Bustier: Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloé and Sabrina... (Chloé and Sabrina sigh in satisfaction) Marinette: (raises her hand) I'll run! Miss Bustier: Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then. Alya: So, let's hear the scoop on your campaign! How are you gonna represent? Marinette: Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand... Rose: Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic! (she giggles) Marinette: Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks. Rose: When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. (she gasps in delight) Maybe pink ones! Nino: And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library. Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I don't-, you know. Marinette: Um... (Chuckles) Sure, Juleka. Alya: (sees Adrien) Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right? Adrien: Sure. Depending on her speech... Marinette: Better get cracking on that campaign. Chloé: I've watched how my daddy wins every election, and I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I know just how to win! Sabrina: By having the best campaign? Chloé: Ha! Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is ruining your opponent's reputation! Marinette: Softer chairs, music in the library, whatever Juleka said... I'm writing down everyone's issues! Now I just have to get all this in my election speech. Tikki: I'm proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win! You'll make an awesome class rep! Marinette: They're all relying on me to defeat Chloé. Even Adrien, do you realize that? (Marinette's phone vibrates. It's Alya calling) Alya: (From phone.) Marinette, battle's on. Marinette: Why? What's going on? Alya: Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming, too! Marinette: Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else. Alya: Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs! Marinette: Not if I have anything to say about it! Meet you there! (Marinette leaves the house, but forgets her diary. Sabrina, undercover, is about to enter the bakery to look for something to embarrass Marinette.) Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloé. (enters the bakery) Sabine: Hello! Sabrina: Hi there! Marinette borrowed my math book for our Geometry homework, but I need it back. Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I've got customers to attend to, but go on up and grab it from her room if you don't mind. Sabrina: I'd be glad to, thanks! Adrien: Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack! Armand: It ought be. This particular maneuver hither was developed by my ancestor Darkblade. Adrien: Darkblade? Armand: In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris... Nadja: Is that what you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf? Armand: Part le fer! Who dost we have hither? Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat? Fred: Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school? Nadja: I think it's time to get back to the studio! (runs away) Fred: Get back here! Armand: Here endeth the lesson. Hawk Moth: (His window opens) A loser and an utter failure in an election. But the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this defeated fighter! Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said, and I quote, that you're "stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe". What do you have to say to that? Armand: Poisonous wretch! Dares't thou approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck! (bumps into a poster with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He slices it to pieces. The akuma comes and enters his saber) Hawk Moth: Darkblade... In return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me. Armand: When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted! (turns into Darkblade) Nadja: (suddenly nervous) Anything y-you'd like to say about your t-transformation into a- Darkblade: Darkblade! The lord of Paris! (uses his sword to turn Nadja and the cameraman into knights) Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable! (cuts the billboard in half with his sword) We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper! (Adrien and Plagg are watching what happens; Plagg drifts idly over Adrien's shoulder) Plagg: Whoa, that's some medieval madness! Adrien: (enters the school) Time to transform! [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Darkblade: (approaches the Gorilla) Zounds! What a great beast to join our conquest! (turns him into a knight) (Civilians chant "Part le fer!" as Darkblade expands his army) Darkblade: Let us to battle, knights! Part le fer! Cat Noir: The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt! Darkblade: Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! En garde! Sabrina: (from Chloé's phone) Chloé, I made it in. So, what am I looking for? Chloé: (from Sabrina's phone) Anything. As long as it's totally embarrassing. Sabrina: (searching, she finds a hat Marinette made) Wait, I had one just like this! How about... a ball of yarn! Or a screwdriver? Chloé: Course not, dingbat! A disgusting photo of her or some really tacky piece of clothing! Dig around a bit! Sabrina: (sees Marinette's diary) Ohh... how about her diary? Chloé: Wow! You can actually accomplish something when you put my mind to it! (Sabrina is about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closes down on her hand. She yelps and tries to get it off, dropping her phone) Chloé: Sabrina? Sabrina?! Mr. Bourgeois: I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's electoral campaign. And a special thank-you to world-famous pop-star Jagged Stone for endorsing her. (The other students are amazed) Chloé: And, when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert! (Alya gets an autographed CD, and Marinette sees her) Marinette: Huh! You got an autograph? Alya: Uh... Yeah, got you one too. Sorry, couldn't help myself. Marinette: Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me. Alya: (chuckles and nods) Darkblade: (performs the same feint-and-strike he did to Adrien before. His staff goes flying) Cat Noir: Seriously? How did I not see that coming? Darkblade: Take him! (His knights go after Cat Noir, but he throws himself out of the bridge, hiding under it) Darkblade: Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us! Cat Noir: City Hall, huh? You go first. I'll catch up with you. Chloé: What took you so long? You'd better have gotten her diary. Sabrina: I did! Sorta... (shows her the diary box) Chloé: (she gasps and turns Sabrina away from their classmates) What is that? Sabrina: When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clipped down around my hand! Chloé: And I'm supposed to believe you? Ughhh... Why do I bother? Marinette: Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems. Nathaniel: So what's your campaign then, Marinette? Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs. (To Rose) Your cushion could be very pink. And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course. Chloé: (sarcastically) Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word? (Chloe shoves her behind the pillar Sabrina is hiding behind) Marinette: Oh! My diary! What were you doing-? Chloé: If you don't pull out of the race, all your secrets will be revealed. Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, uh, what secrets? Chloé: Ha! I guess we'll find out... as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw! (Trumpets start playing) Knight: O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned! Darkblade: Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle! Mr. Bourgeois: What did he say? Alya: Basically, he's gonna bust you up. Mr. Bourgeois: Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment! (He and the students shut the doors) Darkblade: Ha ha ha ha ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword! Knights: Part le fer! Part le fer! Dahhh! (Cat Noir jumps from ceiling to ceiling, and throws his staff at the knights) Darkblade: Take him! Cat Noir: Guys, do you only know heavy metal? (Cat Noir and the knights start fighting when Cat Noir gets dogpiled) Marinette: Ouch! Cat Noir...Hurry! Cat Noir: (breaks out from under the pile of knights with his staff) That was a nice warm-up! Darkblade: Part le fer! (starts fighting Cat Noir) (Scene cuts back to the inside of City Hall) Jagged Stone: Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control. (takes his guitar, goes outside and plays it while singing off-key, only to see Darkblade and Cat Noir fighting, and Cat Noir being chased by the knights) Darkblade: Behold, a minstrel! Jagged Stone: Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it. Darkblade: Are you the usurper's champion? Jagged Stone: Say what? (Darkblade zaps him and turns him into a knight) Chloé: Oh no! Ivan: What are we gonna do? Marinette: The doors, quickly! Chloé: The doors, quickly! Marinette: Quit, Chloé! Chloé: Quit, Chloé! Oh... Darkblade: Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before mine eyes! (The students lock the doors) Rose: Chloé, what should we do? What would a class rep do?! Chloé: Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow. Rose: But we can't wait until tomorrow! Chloé: Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else. Marinette: Hmmm... (goes upstairs) Tikki, we need to talk. Tikki: What are you going to do? Marinette: Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me, too! Tikki: Trust your instincts... (Meanwhile, outside, the knights are trying to open the door. The students are scared, but Marinette arrives) Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly! (They go and lock the doors) Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, you come with me! Alya: Good job, girl! Now there's a future class representative in the making. Chloé: Well, I was going to say the exact same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the doors! (Outside, the knights are still trying to open the door) Marinette: We have to barricade the entrance! (The students use things from the room to make a barricade) Nino: I hope they haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir! Marinette: It's time to retreat! Sir, we gotta get out of here! Mr. Bourgeois: This way! (leads the students to safety) Marinette: I'll catch up with you guys! I'll make sure all the windows are closed first! (opens her purse and Tikki appears) This should be safe now. [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Cat Noir: Back off, you tin cans! Ladybug: Cat Noir, over here! (uses her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he hits the wall, landing upside down with his legs folded) Sorry, Cat Noir. I was busy doing damage control inside. Cat Noir: I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you. Darkblade: Come, formation! (The knights come into formation, but Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them) Cat Noir: Strike! (lifts Ladybug inside) Darkblade: Cursèd, colorful acrobats! (turns two cars into catapults. The knights use the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall) Knight: Pull! (The knights pull the catapult, and launch it) Cat Noir: Why are they going on the roof? (a knight ungracefully slams none-to-gently into the wall beside their window with an "oof!") Well, at least some of them. Ladybug: The flag! Darkblade: Tally ho! (The knights launch him to the roof with the catapult) Ha ha ha! Once these stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme! Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword! Cat Noir: How are we gonna get a hold of it? Ladybug: By getting me close to him! (Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade blocks Ladybug with his sword) Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't let him get his banner! (Cat Noir tries to knock down the human ladder of knights to stop the banner from going up, but is too late) Darkblade: Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine! (puts his flag on top, causing the sky to become black) Bow to King Darkblade! (A black void of energy appears and begins closing in on City Hall, causing civilians to become knights.) Darkblade: Hahahaha! Ladybug: Huh? Darkblade: Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect! Cat Noir: (knocks down the knights who are holding him) Not so fast! En garde! Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (laughs) Cat Noir: (Sees the civilians becoming knights) We're about to wind up as knights too! (The black energy reaches the students, who become knights) Knights: Part le fer! Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A toy ladybug appears) Uh, okay... (uses her thinking vision which highlights part of the City Hall's roof, some edging, and Darkblade's underarm) Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish. Cat Noir: (sees Darkblade pull the same feint he did before) Not this time. (While they are fighting, Ladybug winds up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is and throws the toy ladybug at him. He starts feeling ticklish and laughing. He throws his sword, and Cat Noir throws it to Ladybug, who breaks it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. The akuma flies out of the sword) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (opens her yo-yo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the purified akuma.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy reverting everything back to normal. Darkblade turns back into Mr. D'Argencourt.) Armand: Hmm? Huh? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it! Cat Noir: (looks to his ring) Uh, Gotta take off, see ya! Hawk Moth: Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule! Tikki: Great job, Marinette. You proved that you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time. Marinette: Wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried. Cause if I hadn't, I never would've known I could do it. The students are removing the posters and chairs from the door, and Chloé sees Marinette) Chloé: So where were you? Safely hiding under a rock? Marinette: Very funny, Chloé. I got transformed... into a knight. Adrien: (sprinting downstairs) So did I! What a knight-mare! Marinette: Now that this is all over, I want my personal items back! (The other students gasp and surround Chloé) Chloé: I really have no idea what you're talking about! I- Sabrina: (shoves Chloé aside and holds out her hand with the diary box on it to Marinette) Oh, yes! Please take it off! (Marinette uses the key to open the diary box, freeing Sabrina's hand) Thank you! Alya: Got an explanation, Chloé? Chloé: I told you, I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me. Marinette: Then how did you even know my diary was in here? (The other students gasp) Chloé: Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told me. It was all her idea! Nino: So uncool! Alya: At least now we know nobody voted for Chloé. You're gonna be our new representative! Marinette: Uh... Not so fast, Alya. Chloé: Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel! Marinette: No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative! (The other students cheer and applaud her) Chloé: (Sees Sabrina applauding) What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Ughh... What are you even good for? Miss Bustier: By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy. Marinette: (to Alya) You'll be able to do your blog and be deputy. We can do anything if we put our minds to it! Alya: I'm with you, girl! es:Darkblade/Transcripción pl:Czarny Miecz/Transkrypt Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts